


Preferences w/ the Squad #1

by australiancarisi



Series: Preferences w/ the Squad [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: Exercising with your person
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Elliot Stabler/Reader, Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin/Reader, Mike Dodds/Reader, Nick Amaro/Reader, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola/Reader, Olivia Benson/Reader, Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Rafael Barba/Reader
Series: Preferences w/ the Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194731
Kudos: 7





	Preferences w/ the Squad #1

**Author's Note:**

> not me starting another series with multiple unfinished ones...

**_Sonny:_ **

He would have to physically drag you out of bed to get a workout in. You would groan and moan about wanting to sleep but he would pout those lips and giving you the signature ‘Sonny Carisi Puppy Dog Eyes’™ saying that he wants to spend more time with you and promising that it’ll be fun. And fun it is. No matter what work out you end up doing Sonny has you laughing the whole time and you don’t even realise that you’ve been working out for over an hour.

**_Nick:_ **

When you and Nick go to the gym together he can’t take his eyes off you. Nick likes to exercise solo so you end up on different machines/areas but he’s always got an eye on you to make sure you are okay because it doesn’t matter where you are Nick is always going to be overprotective.

_**Amanda:** _

Amanda’s go-to exercise is running, we all know this. She loves when you get to join her and Frannie for a run around the park. Sometimes it’s a leisurely jog and other times it’s like you’re running a marathon. Sometimes Jesse and Billie have to come so you find a spot in the park away from anyone else, put a blanket down for the girls to play on while the two of you have a few sprinting contests which Jesse usually joins in on.

_**Mike:** _

Mike is like your own personal trainer and he pushes you as if the world depends on it. It’s like the man is on god damn steroids some days. He can just keep going, it doesn’t matter if it’s weights, HIIT, cardio, cycling, running, swimming... whatever it is you know you’ll be dying at the end of it.

_**Kat:** _

When your schedules line up the first thing Kat will do is take you to her gym to box together. She loves teaching you and showing you some moves. Your boxing matches usually end in a sweaty mess with you dying on the ground, you’ll then sit in her corner and watch her dance around the squared circle with her trainer for a bit longer before she’s finished.

_**Olivia:** _

The life of a captain is a busy one, chuck having an energetic little boy and it’s pretty impossible to spend some time just the two of you, so your go-to exercise method is hiking. It’s usually pretty chill and it means you get to spend some quality time with Liv and Noah (who gets to burn off some energy). Being outside together in nature with your little family reminds Liv of how thankful she is to have you in her life.

_**Rafael:** _

It’s a rare day when Rafael decides to work out with you. It’s usually when he’s unnaturally stressed out or felt like he hasn’t seen you in a while. He’ll tag along with you to the gym but won’t do much, maybe walk on the treadmill, he mostly just wants to spend time with you.

_**Peter:** _

Peter loves to lift weights and work on his upper body. He’ll stand behind you and spot you while you lift and you get to stare at his arms while he lifts. He can’t help at laugh watching you trying to do pull-ups on the bar, putting his hand on your back to help you get to 5 while he could do about 50 easy.

_**Elliot:** _

He’s another solo workout person. He’ll usually workout late at night like midnight type of thing once you’ve gone to bed. He will however sit at the kitchen island or on the couch and watch you done home workouts in front of the TV. It’s a nice view, what can he say.

_**Fin:** _

Who are we kidding? Fin ain’t gonna work out with you. He’ll be the one convincing you that you don’t need to go and 9 times out of 10 it works.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi come say hey


End file.
